Conventionally, various kinds of devices have been proposed, which capture and track GNSS (Global Navigation Satellite System) signals, such as GPS (Global Positioning System) signals, and perform positioning. A GNSS signal is a signal obtained by code-modulating a carrier wave of a predetermined frequency with a diffusion code. The diffusion code is set for every GNSS satellite (GNSS signal) individually.
A positioning apparatus generally performs tracking of the GNSS signal with the following method. The positioning apparatus generates a replica signal having a replica code of the diffusion code set for the aimed GNSS satellite. The positioning apparatus correlates the received GNSS signal with the replica signal. The positioning apparatus calculates an error detection value based on the correlation value. The positioning apparatus controls a code phase of the replica signal by using the error detection value, locks the code phase of the aimed GNSS signal, and thus, tracks the aimed GNSS signal.
Meanwhile, with only direct wave signals which are the GNSS signals received directly by the positioning apparatus from the GNSS satellites, the tracking can easily and accurately be performed. If a multipath signal which is the GNSS signal reflected on a tall building or the like and then received by the positioning apparatus is included, the tracking accuracy may degrade.
As a method of avoiding the influence of this multipath signal, in Non-patent Document 1 and Patent Document 1, a calculation equation of the error detection value is set so that the correlation value becomes “0” within a specific code phase range. Specifically, with the code phase of the aimed GNSS signal as a reference phase, an insensible range where the correlation value becomes “0” is set within a predetermined code phase range which is away from the reference phase by a predetermined code phase. When the code phase of the multipath signal enters this insensible range, the code phase of the aimed GNSS signal is locked without receiving the influence of the multipath signal.